Camille chez le coiffeur
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Une folle schizo va au coiffeur... Pas de bol, c'est les Gboys qui y sont... !YAOI! Gros délire de l'auteur, sans pretention d'interet litteraire... Et surtout, sans réelle histoire... A vous de me dire si ça vaut quelque chose...


Auteur : Camille  
  
Genre : Yaoi, hetero, UA, portnawak, délire, fille traumatisée par sa  
coiffure...  
  
Disclaimer : *chialle* C'est pas justeuh !!! Les beaux gosses sont pas à  
moaaa !!!  
  
Blabla de la folle de service : Je suis allée, dernièrement, chez le  
coiffeur...Après une heure d'attente, on commence à se demander si les  
mèches rouges, c'est finalement une bonne idée...Et c'est tellement le  
bordel dans le salon de coiffure, que ça donne des idées...Voilà le  
résultat...  
  
Titre : Camille chez le coiffeur  
  
'Bon, j'y vais.'  
  
Non, mais quelle idée ! Et si ça rate ?  
  
Voilà...vous venez de faire connaissance avec mon démon personnel...Comédie. Ma double. Agée de 29 ans, elle est casse-pieds à souhait. Avec elle, je peux vous promettre les pires prises de tête. Et là, son problème, c'est ma future coupe de cheveux...J'ai décidé de faire un dégradé avec des mèches rouges flashantes. Et elle n'est pas du tout d'accord. Il parait que si je me plante ça va beaucoup se voir. Mais bon...comme j'ai les cheveux noirs, je risque pas grand-chose...  
  
Donc, nous rentrons...Un blondinet, Quatre d'après son badge, me demande divers renseignements...Et là, je prends peur. Trois femmes viennent de sortir...La première, accompagnée par un coiffeur brun avec une queue de cheval, a les cheveux...  
  
"-Seigneur...C'est quoi ce vert ?  
  
-Tiens, vous les voyez vert? Moi, j'aurais dit marron...me répond Quatre."  
  
Dieu, que c'est laid...La seconde, suivie par un jeune homme avec une mèche devant les yeux, a les cheveux coupés...sur plusieurs hauteurs différentes. La troisième, précédée par une personne très mal coiffée, porte le pire brushing de la création. Si je vous dis que cette dame en tailleur a une coiffure entre celle des punks et celle de la femme de Mars Attack, vous me croyez ?  
  
"-Vous faites comment pour ne pas faire faillite ?  
  
-Ca, je me le demande...Il y a bien Duo, mais bon...  
  
-C'est pire que ça ?  
  
-Non, même plutôt mieux.  
  
-Je VEUX me faire coiffer par lui !  
  
-DUO !!!"  
  
Un jeune homme vêtu de noir, avec une longue natte, s'approcha de nous.  
  
"-Il y a la dame qui veux que tu la coiffe...  
  
-Salut ! Vous avez vu les résultats de Wufei, Trowa et Heero, vous ! Par contre, il va y avoir un peu d'attente..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trois heures plus tard :  
  
Un peu d'attente...Il en avait de bonnes le mec...Enfin, j'ai vu de ces horreurs...Et je crois avoir compris pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fermé boutique...A vrai dire, ils sont tous les cinq très sexy...et puis...ils travaillent torse nu...MIAM ! Il n'y a pas d'autre terme !  
  
Si ! Tu es stupide, ma pauvre fille ! Tu as vu les laideurs qu'ils font ? Toi, situ n'as pas ta coiffure ratée, tu auras de la chance ! Je dirais presque une chance de cocue...  
  
'C'est bon...Pas la peine de me rappeler que ma vie amoureuse est encore plus vide que le désert de Gobi...'  
  
Pauvre choupinette ! Si tu m'écoutais aussi ! Tu ne serais plus célibataire...et vierge ! Tu prendrais ton pied tous les jours! Et...  
  
'Tu expliques ça à maman ?'  
  
Elle me saoule ta mère ! T'es presque majeure ou non ?  
  
'Oui, mais c'est pas une raison !'  
  
Avoue que tu veux devenir bonne sœur ! De toute manière, avec la vie que tu mènes, ça ne peut finir que comme ça !  
  
'Comédie, ça suffit ! Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, OK ! Mais il est hors de question que je couche avec n'importe qui pour te faire plaisir !'  
  
T'es une nonne ! T'es une nonne ! T'es une nonne !  
  
"-Mademoiselle ? me demande Duo.  
  
-Oui ?"  
  
T'es une nonne ! T'es une nonne ! T'es une nonne !  
  
"Nous allons fermer. Mais, pendant que les autres rangeront, je vous coifferai...me dit le jeune homme."  
  
'Tu vas voir qui es la nonne !'  
  
"Appelle-moi Camille..."  
  
Je "vois" Comédie sourire. Elle est arrivée à me faire sortir de mes gonds et de ma réserve...Quatre a fermé la boutique et je le vois revenir vers Duo et moi.  
  
"-Tu veux de l'aide, Dudule ?  
  
-Non, ça va...Va voir Heero, je suis sûr qu'il saura quoi te faire faire, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu."  
  
Tiens, regarde la nonne, y'en a qui hésite pas...  
  
"-Ils sont gays ? demande-je.  
  
-Officiellement, non, mais ils sont tout le temps en train de se guetter...Et Quat' matte Hee-chan quant il travaille...Bah ! J'arriverai bien à les caser ensemble un de ces jours ! C'est comme Wuffy et Tro- chan...  
  
-Ca ne te gène pas ?  
  
-Quoi ? D'être avec des mecs gays ?  
  
-Non, que tu sois le seul à ne pas avoir de vues sur quelqu'un...  
  
-Bah ! Tu sais, je suis hétéro, donc je matte les filles qui passent...Et certaines sont magnifiques, finit-il sur un sourire."  
  
Tiens, tiens...Il te drague.  
  
'Ta gueule, Comédie !'  
  
"-Et toi, ça te gène ? me demande Duo.  
  
-Non, je suis une yaoiste fanatique...  
  
-Tiens, tiens...Tu m'aides à les mettre ensemble ?  
  
-OK. Au faite, avec ton accent tu viens d'où ?  
  
-D'Amérique, de la Grosse Pomme.  
  
-Cool !"  
  
L'Américain me sécha les cheveux. Puis il prit des ciseaux pour me les effiler.  
  
"-Voilà, il faut que je prépare ta couleur, là. Tu me suis ?  
  
-Bien sûr !"  
  
L'arrière boutique contenait, outre les deux couples ou du moins futurs couples, pas mal de matériel. Et comme Duo l'avait annoncé, Quatre et Heero lavaient leurs ustensiles et se touchaient -malencontreusement- les mains. Le rouge aux joues, fort avancé chez le blond semblait prouver les dires du natté. Je n'oserai pas parler des regards que se lançaient Wufei et Trowa, tous les deux étaient torse nu et faisaient des étirements...  
  
"Ca va les gars ?" demanda l'Américain avant de mettre la main sur les fesses de Trowa.  
  
La réaction fut immédiate, comme trop contenue.  
  
"Duo, vire ta main des fesses de MON Trowa" hurla Wufei.  
  
Un ange passa. Puis deux.  
  
"-Heu...C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
  
-Tu me considères comme t'appartenant, Fei ?  
  
-Oui...heu...non...heu...c'est compl..."  
  
Le Chinois n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà le Français l'embrassait, tout en l'enlaçant...  
  
"Et d'un" me lança Duo.  
  
Il y avait dans ce baiser une sorte de douceur et pourtant, tous les deux luttaient pour avoir le pouvoir sur l'autre. Une forme de domination assez particulière pour tout dire.  
  
'Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ?'  
  
Bof ! Tu sais, j'y prend pas vraiment mon pied...  
  
'T'es à claquer !'  
  
Duo me fit signe de venir. Il discutait avec Heero. Enfin, si on peut y appeler comme ça...  
  
"-A ton avis Camille, de ce couple, lequel sera le dominant ?  
  
-Franchement ? Trowa. Wufei ne peut pas l'être à mon avis.  
  
-Et Quatre ? Dominant ?  
  
-Non, fit Heero, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Dominé. Son visage d'ange ne peut pas...  
  
-Je ressemble donc à un ange ?  
  
-Quatre...heu...c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Quatre ?"  
  
Le jeune blond avait baissé la tête et ses mèches nous cachaient ses yeux.  
  
"Quatre ? Ca va ? Quatre ?"  
  
Le Japonais, visiblement inquiet, fut plus que surpris quand l'arabe se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurant et murmurant sans fin un remerciement.  
  
Je me tournais vers Duo avec un sourire digne de Comédie. Mais, le natté n'était plus là. Il parlait avec animation à Wufei. Celui-ci, visiblement d'accord, hocha la tête. Le natté se tourna vers nous et commença à parler.  
  
"Boys and Girl... Avec Fei, on s'est dit qu'un peu de spectacle, ça ferait de mal à personne...Donc Tro-Tro, Qua-chou et Cam-chan, vous vous asseyez et vous observez...'Ro, come on."  
  
Une musique lente s'éleva et notre Américain commença à se déhancher lascivement...  
  
Cesse de baver. Tu vas toute te tâcher.  
  
Les deux autres se joignirent à lui. Duo défit sa tresse...Aga...Il commencèrent à s'effeuiller lascivement. Et sa voix...Un Dieu. Rhoooo...J'adore son boxer noir...Un de mes très grands fantasmes...Duooo !!! Oh, là, là...Il est trop prèèèèèès ! Ses lèvres...rosées...bien faites...pulpeuses...sucrées ! Ah...euh...Comment je le sais ? Euh...Langue mutine...j'en veux plus...  
  
Rhooo...J'adore votre position...toi, en maîtresse-femme...Cool !  
  
'Com'...Ta gueule...Il est trop bon...Gaaaa...'  
  
J'entends son rire...Dieu...Je suis bien avec lui...Il y a des applaudissements. Attendez, applaudissements ? Merdeuh ! On est en public...Nous nous séparons à regrets...Je suis toujours assise à califourchon sur lui, à terre. Les autres nous regardent avec tendresse...Je crois bien que je suis acceptée...Par les autres...Et Duo...YATTA !  
  
J'ai pas eu ma couleur. Mais j'ai gagné un petit ami...Pour longtemps, je craint...Quoique, c'est pas si grave que ça...Merci Comédie...  
  
De rien ma puce !  
  
Fin...  
  
Note de l'auteur 5 pieds sous terre : "J'ai honte...c'est nul...bon...je vais peut-être me mettre à écrire quelque chose de potable...Enfin, c'est pas gagné..."  
*fait les yeux doux* : Je sais que c'est nul... Mais... Reviews ? 


End file.
